boffandomcom-20200223-history
D.Zombie
D.Zombie is a boss within Breath of Fire III, found in the Dauna Mines. It is the first boss fought after the time skip forward. AI Story The D. Zombie is first seen when Ryu and Garr ride the elevator up from B3. They are unaware of the D.Zombie's existence As Ryu and Garr are about to exit the Dauna Mines, the D.Zombie appears and demands that Garr tells him where he's taking Ryu. Garr says that he's going to take him to meet God and find out why the Brood needed to die. The D.Zombie demands that Ryu kills Garr and avenges the Brood; when Ryu refuses, he attacks the party but is defeated. The D.Zombie questions why Ryu won't kill him and after a mysterious voice speaks, he calls out to it and then shortly afterwards, turns into the Shadow Gene. Strategy If Garr is sufficiently leveled, he can slay the D.Zombie with one use of the spell Kyrie. This spell could also be acquire through being an apprentice under Hondara. If he does not or the player doesn't wish to win so easily; use Shield with Ryu for a few turns and have Garr use Pyrokinesis, as the D.Zombie is weak to fire. The D.Zombie can poison with Rotten Breath and confuse the party with Bone Dance, so having Antidotes or Blowfish will help a great deal. Accessories such as Life Sandals and Light Bangle (the former can be purchase in Wyndia; the latter in a chest at Wyndia's tomb) will reduce the chance of being afflicted with poison or confuse. A clever strategy around confusion is to equip Garr with the Abestosarmor, Magma Armor (which can be dropped by Vulcans) or the Ring of Fire, and give Ryu the Flame Sword (acquire from Beyd if you give him Claymore during his training, as well as obtainable at Urkan Tapa). Garr would be immune or healed if Ryu attacks him. If using Ryu's Ascension, one should take advantage of the D.Zombie's weakness to fire. Another strategy is to transform Ryu with Eldritch gene and use Restore on the boss, dealing up to 500 damage per turn. This strategy is very AP-costly and is preferable if Ryu is trained as a mage or if he was trained under Giotto for a while. A slightly more cost-effective tactic with the same idea is, if Ryu is at a high enough level, he himself can use Restore directly on D.Zombie, which will give the same results, but will take up less AP per turn and won't use up a turn to transform. Trivia *A mysterious woman claims that the D.Zombie was not a true Brood. What the D.Zombie really was is a mystery. Interestingly, this woman's identity also remained a mystery. To further this mystery, both D.Zombie and the woman grant Ryu two dragon genes: Shadow and Fusion, respectively, further questioning if either or both are connected to the Brood or not. Gallery ZombieD.gif Category:Brood Category:Breath of Fire III Enemies